Conventionally, in order to improve the steering stability of pneumatic tires, methods have been adopted such as providing a plurality of land portions defined on the tread surface with a ribbed shape, the land portions being defined by circumferential main grooves extending continuously in the tread circumferential direction and by the tread edges (for example, see JP 2012-236455 A (PTL 1)).